The present invention relates to a printing apparatus including a reader for reading an information on a first workpiece, and a printer for printing an image on a second workpiece.
In prior-art printing apparatuses as described above, a sheet with a printed image is discharged from the printer into a receiver extending horizontally outward from a casing including the reader and the printer so that the sheet is stored on the receiver at least temporarily.